NeverGoWest
NeverGoWest is Danov split personality (danov when he doesn't take his medication) renowned for his constant use of the gamer word. NeverGoWest also hates the ULP wiki. NeverGoWest also hates society, and spends his free time spamming, griefing, shitposting and being the unofficial janitor no I mean immune system of ULP AHEM I mean an annoying twit lacking a single serious atom of their be'a'ing. When not souring the mood of the thinskinned, NeverGoWest is seen being autistic with all your usual stereotypical internet pseudointellectual's technical interests and hobbies. When absolutely deprived of all stimuli, NeverGoWest sometimes edits this Wikia, mostly to revert blanks done out of butthurt by his (very inferior and not very real or human) opponents in the e-politics online community(pffft).He has canonicaly done a 69 with soros and replaced teddy roosevelt with an alien .He is actually ysiel alt accoun. Early Life NeverGoWest was invited to the server in early 2018 by an unknown user. He would use his early days to hone his skill in shitposting and annoying other users. Military Career NeverGoWest's shitposting and arguing did not go unnoticed by other users. He pioneered a tactic known as the "Game tower" where entire sections would be shut down through an enormous tower of a specific gaming phrases. While this was not directed at any specific user or conversation, its use resulted in a popular user leaving, and lead to NGW becoming the primary instigator of The Gamer Wars. Additionally, NeverGoWest coined the term "gamer hitler" which has become a popular meme amongst Danovists, including Danov himself. It carries historical significance, as OmegaGayHoliday felt that NGW's dedication to repeating it was harassment targeted specifically at OGH, essentially, "N. H." became the handgun and NGW became the serb that shot the archduke of anti-gamers/radlibs with the N. H. gun. It is rumored that NGW still carries this famed handgun on her person. Role in the Gamer Wars NeverGoWest's indiscriminate game tower attracted the attention of several other shitposters. The two users who took on the tactic themselves were MrAlpal and JucheGang. The combined spam left pol-pot in ruins and a quick moderation response resulted in the gulagging of two of the three participants for "harassment / bullying". NeverGoWest used his superior knowledge of guerrilla shitposting to avoid capture, and became a symbol for pure, unrestrained shitposting, and the de-facto leader of the Gamer Faction. Having evaded capture, and earned the support of several users and certain members of the moderation team, NeverGoWest conducted reprisal attacks against those supporting a ban of the gamer word from ULP. The anti-gamer faction initially attempted to repel these attacks by feigning disinterest while openly stating their offence, however this only attracted more gamer word shitposters to harry them. Ultimately, NGW's guerrilla shitposting campaign was successful, leading the Gamer Faction to victory and resulting in a server coup followed by a purge which shattered the last of the anti-gamer resistance. NeverGoWest was one of many Gamer War veterans who also participated in the Notre Dame skirmish. Post Gamer Wars NeverGoWest was briefly purged as a result of the coup, however quickly returned and was granted full membership once again, due to his elector status. For a brief period of time, NGW ascended to the status of AoA, during his time as a god of shitposting, he fought Babygottbach in voice and trolled many a libtard epic style, Brezhnev himself declared NGW unfit for the title as current scholars and lead researchers in the ULP institute of Autismology has reclassified him as neurotypical. Death NGW was unable to uproot the remnant anti gamers who opposed his monopoly since the first war. As time went on, he decreased his activities withdrew from the conflicts and focused on developing his own Minecraft server. In the course of his minecraft development, he began to go insane when encountering Ysielists doing propaganda in his server, and thought people were out to get him. Eventually he left the server and deleted the minecraft project. Revival She came back a week later ,on 15/08/2019.After she came back. Almost everyone(save for the neurodivergent minority) cheered for her and was officialy declared the shitposting goddess. Later in VC she told to Comrade green and Complex that she was reformed and was also a transgender. She is now a member of the local nazbol partyCategory:Users